Warm Hearts
by Doggerwolf
Summary: This is probably the most detailed story I've written. Rudolph finds Zoey in a blizzard and will do anything to save her.


It was, without a doubt, the worst storm since the one that almost ruined Christmas. Swirling sheets of snow covered the ground so much that even Santa's boots would be out of sight within five seconds. School and all other businesses were closed except for the workshop and Emergency Services.

Rudolph struggled to fight the blizzard, the wind whistling past his ears. He shined his red nose as bright as he could, but it was just a faint light among the snow.

 _Gotta get there,_ he thought, _gotta_ _get there._

He was near his stable when he saw the outline of someone lying in the snow.

...

Zoey lay paralyzed in the bed of snow. The brick had flown directly towards her and crashed into her neck. Blinded by the wind, she felt the blood seeping out of the gash. She was so numb, blood was the only thing she _could_ feel.

 _Please, someone find me,_ she thought.

Then, as she began to lose hope, she saw out of the corner of her eye a faint red light that seemed to be getting brighter.

...

Rudolph approached the shadow with caution. As he got closer, he was able to see what seemed to be another reindeer.

But when he got a better look, the flyer realized who it was.

Zoey lay barely conscious on her side in the snow, not moving. Rudolph could make out a red line on her, but when he shined his nose on it, he could see a large scratch on her neck. It was still fresh, with long streaks of blood running down her throat and into the snow, leaving little red droplets that continued to get bigger.

Rudolph was horrified. Zoey was the doe of his dreams. He'd already saved her from the clutches of Stormella, but this was different. With a wound like this and being in eight degree weather, she could die.

She then gave him a pleading look then went unconscious.

...

Zoey saw Rudolph look at her with a expression. She wanted to say something to him, but when she tried to open her mouth, the pain in her neck would stop her.

She gave him a look that was saying, _Please help me._ Then, everything went dark.

...

The buck took off his scarf and wrapped it around her exposed neck to stop the bleeding. Then, using all his strength, he bit down on the scarf and began to pull Zoey.

 _I'm not going to loose you, Zoey,_ he thought.

He pulled his love through the snow, being careful not to choke her. He saw her beautiful face beginning to go pale.

He was looking out of the corner of his eye for the hospital. Then he was able to make out the several windows with lights in them.

 _Don't worry, Zoey, you're going to be okay._

He entered through the doors.

"Someone help her!" he cried. "She's been scratched and exposed to the cold!"

The doctor, a reindeer, ran down the hallway. "Get the stretcher!" he called.

The elves came rushing in with the stretcher. Putting Zoey on, they carried her off into a room with Rudolph following.

They quickly took off the scarf and began to rub antibiotics on it. Then they wrapped bandages around her neck.

"Oh, Zoey," Rudolph said to himself, "if only I could really tell you how I feel."

...

"She's going to be okay." the doctor told Rudolph the next morning. "You did a good job. She would've been permanently disabled had you not gotten to her in time." Then he left the room.

Rudolph stood at Zoey's bedside, looking after her. She slept peacefully. The warmth to her lovely face had returned. The bandage on her neck had been removed, the scratch replaced with a pink scar.

Rudolph smiled a little. _She looks so beautiful when she's asleep,_ he thought.

At that moment, Zoey's parents walked in.

Her mother looked at her daughter, crying. Then she turned to Rudolph and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter." she sobbed before letting go.

Rudolph didn't feel proud. He didn't deserve a hug. He just wanted Zoey to live. He doesn't deserve any praise. All it did was add to his guilt.

Just then, Zoey began to stir.

She opened her eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" she said.

Her mother kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, honey. You'll be all right."

They helped her out of the bed.

Then Zoey looked behind her parents and at the handsome buck standing behind them.

"Rudolph?"

He walked up to her.

"We'll give you two some time." Zoey's father said, leading his wife out of the room.

When they were gone, Zoey returned to the conversation.

"Rudolph, what happened last night?"

"I found you out there," he said, "so I pulled you to the hospital."

"All the way here?"

"All the way here."

Zoey was confused, but at the same time waiting for the answer she was hoping for.

"But...why?"

"Because..." he stammered, "because...Zoey, your my life."

This one sentence was the answer Zoey was hoping for. She leaned in and kissed him. Rudolph's eyes widened for a second, then he closed them and began kissing back.

It started soft, then it intensified. Zoey pulled him down onto the bed. Rudolph lay on top of her, happier than ever. She wrapped her hoof around his neck.

He pulled away then started to kiss the pink scar on her neck, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

They kissed each other some more before they broke apart.

"Should I walk you out of here?" Rudolph asked.

"You may." Zoey said, smiling.

When they walked down the hall side by side, everyone watched in silence, even the patients.

They walked out the doors. They smiled at each other and kissed once more as everyone cheered.

 **This was the most intense story I've ever written, but I had fun! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
